1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a cupholder for supporting a beverage within a motor vehicle passenger compartment. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a cupholder for a motor vehicle which controls the temperature of a beverage.
2. Discussion
Beverage containers, including but not limited to coffee mugs, bottles, cans and paper cups, are available in a wide range of sizes and are often transported within the interior of vehicles for the convenience of the occupants. By the nature of their generally upright and cylindrical constructions, beverage containers are not sufficiently stable to functionally withstand the jostling encountered during normal motor vehicle travel unless physically held or otherwise appropriately secured. Because it is often desirable to set aside a beverage container during the course of a vehicular trip, the containers are often precariously placed on the floor or other surface where they are likely to be upset.
A number of devices for stabilizing containers within vehicles have been heretofore developed. Such devices include fold-down seatback portions formed to include static cup-holding recesses such as that shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,324. Such devices also include dynamic structures deployable from dashboards and armrests which adjustably receive multiple beverage containers. One example of such a dynamic device is shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,277.
To a more limited extent, cup holding arrangements have been heretofore proposed for either heating or cooling a beverage. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,587 discloses a holding device for positioning a beverage container adjacent an air conditioning outlet within an automotive vehicle to obtain a cooling effect. The device includes a cup holder for holding a beverage container and a grip for connecting to the air conditioner grill. U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,162 discloses an adjustable truck utility tray having heated cupholders. The tray mounts on a vertically telescoping stand and has horizontally adjustable and swiveling brackets. While these and other patents may generally address a need for either heating or cooling a beverage within a motor vehicle, significant room for improvement exists.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a cupholder for temperature controlling a beverage.
It is another object of the present invention cupholder for selectively heating or cooling a beverage.
In one form, the present invention provides an apparatus for controlling the temperature of a beverage. The apparatus includes a cupholder portion defining a generally cylindrical opening for receiving a beverage container. The apparatus additionally includes a cooling arrangement for delivering a source of cooled air to the generally cylindrical opening. The apparatus further includes a heating arrangement for delivering a source of heat to the generally cylindrical opening.
In another form, the present invention provides an apparatus for controlling the temperature of a beverage. The apparatus includes a cupholder portion defining a generally cylindrical opening for receiving a beverage container. The apparatus additionally includes a cooling arrangement for delivering a source of cooled air to the generally cylindrical opening. The cooling arrangement is configured to introduce the source of cooled air into the generally cylindrical opening in a radial direction from a plurality of points spaced about the periphery of the generally cylindrical opening.
In yet another form, the present invention provides an apparatus for controlling the temperature of a beverage. The apparatus includes a cupholder portion defining a generally cylindrical opening for receiving a beverage container. The apparatus additionally includes a heating arrangement for delivering a source of heat to the generally cylindrical opening. The heating arrangement is configured to introduce the source of heat into the generally cylindrical opening in a radial direction.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.